


Blush

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, Bioluminescence, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: This is the conversation that led up to this short fic:gretchensinister: #terrified tentacle monster lovingly pap’ed by gentle blonde space orcwhentheoceanmetsky, you have the best tags.*whentheoceanmetsky: Thank you, I try. ;)Seriously though we’ve had Pitch be a marine biologist (or something of the likes) why not the other way around? Sandy would totally have the imagination and drive (and attraction to space monsters, I feel like I’m tapping into Speak Oil Sandy a little here) to go and study sea life.I mean half his dreamsand creatures are aquatic animals and the other half are massive, extinct creatures. If there is an Atlantis under the sea with a sentient, consenting, horrorterror of legal age he’s going to woo the fuck out of it.*bowlingforgerbils: I leave to go have lunch with a friend and this is what I come back to. SO MANY WONDERFUL IDEAS.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notastranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/4/2013.

“Oh wow!” The little creature looks up at him with that terrifying combination of predator intensity and delight that he thought he had been getting used to–though the past few days have given the lie to that notion. “What does it mean when you do that?”

Pitch casts an eye or two over to the forcefield holding out the seawater, trying to catch his reflection in it.He desperately hopes he isn’t doing something embarrassing, not that Sandy–strange, unpronounceable name, that–would know what was embarrassing or not. 

Which is good, because as he sees himself, he realizes this is definitely embarrassing. His secondary gills are all peeping out from the edges of his mantle, and, worse, they’re bright blue.

 _Well…_ he begins to explain with shifting chromatophores _…if my research of the past few weeks is correct…it’s approximately equivalent to your blushing. Only approximately!_ he finishes nervously, watching Sandy slowly smile.

Be calm, he thinks. There’s nothing to worry about. You know by now that they show their teeth when they’re happy. Not when they’re about to attack.

He’s not calm at all.

“And why would you be blushing?” Sandy asks. Which would be fine if it was all he had done, but when he places one of his bizarre endoskeletal hands, so soft, so warm, with such iron power underneath, onto the very tip of one of his tentacles, his mind fills with disorganized metaphors involving steam vents and the danger of going to the surface during the day.

He’s almost sure his gills are glowing by the time his thoughts get coherent again, given that the thought they choose to cohere around is:

Sandy’s of the one species that had a word for rishathra before they discovered interstellar travel.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #putting the love in lovecraftian
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> SCREAM BABIES /howls BIOLUMINESCENCE IS SEXY into the wind/#THE SAFE WORD IS FHTAGN #PITCH YOU ARE NOT READY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT SANDY WANTS TO DO TO YOU #HE IS GOING TO SCALE YOU LIKE A GLORIOUS FLESHY MOUNTAIN #GONNA DOCK HIS BOAT IN YOUR PORT #GONNA LOOSE HIS SUBMARINE INTO YOUR DEPTHS #OKAY THAT LAST ONE WAS SILLY #I MIGHT BE DELERIOUS WITH HOW GIDDY THIS MAKES ME


End file.
